


Ring size - Drarry one shot

by belomisheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Funny, Good Lucius Malfoy, Lucius ships drarry, M/M, No Homophobia, No war, Post-Hogwarts, Screenplay/Script Format, Uncensored swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belomisheart/pseuds/belomisheart
Summary: Just a heartwarming funny script featuring The Malfoys and Harry.





	Ring size - Drarry one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post!!! Don't know who to credit for the idea but thanks!!  
I did this in like 15 minutes, I don't even know if it makes sense but I thought it was funny??  
I'm really tired.

_Characters_: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy. Then Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.  
_Location_: Malfoy manor, living room.  
_Context_: The summer after Draco graduated from Hogwarts.

_Lucius, storming in_ \- Narcissa, I swear to Merlin I am _this_ close to asking Potter to marry our son.  
Narcissa - I-  
Lucius, _interrupting her_ \- Draco has just been complaining about him for so long, you know? He _has_ to be in love with him, right? I bought fucking expensive brooms for his entire fucking Quidditch team just because _Potter_ had the new Firebolt. Fucking spoiled _brat_.  
Narcissa - Lucius, don't talk about the Potter boy like that!  
Lucius, _staring into her eyes_ \- I wasn't talking about him.  
Narcissa, _too shocked to speak when she realizes what he just said_ -  
Lucius - Anyway, should I send Potter an owl? Or visit him via floo powder? I could apparate but I don't know where he is at the moment...  
Narcissa, _coming back to herself_ \- Why did you want to contact him again?  
Lucius, _looking done_ \- To set him up with Draco. Jesus, keep up!  
Narcissa - Who the fuck is Jesus?  
Lucius - Don't even-  
Narcissa - You know what? I don't give a shit. You're right, we need to somehow convince Harry to date our boy... how could we manipulate him into-  
_She's interrupted by Draco shyly stepping into the room._  
Draco, _looking down_ \- Mom, Dad... I have something to tell you.  
Narcissa, _softly_ \- Of course honey, what is it?  
Draco, _looking nervously at the door behind him_ \- Uh... you know what, I should as well show you.  
_Tiny pause._  
Draco, _turning around_ \- Come in here.  
_Harry suddenly appears from behind the door._  
Draco, _looking at his parents_ \- Mom, Dad... Harry and I are dating.  
_Long pause. Lucius looks astonished, which Draco immediately misinterprets._  
Draco, _stuttering_ \- I know... it's not what you expected from- from your son. And I- I'm so-rry but-  
Lucius, _almost screaming_ \- FUCK YES! THAT'S WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR! THAT'S MY BOY!  
_Lucius runs to Draco and Harry and hugs them both. Narcissa quickly joins in. Draco, frozen, doesn't understand._  
Lucius, _breaking the hug and starting to walk away with Harry_ \- So, what's your ring size?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this feel free to leave a comment!! It means a lot!!


End file.
